


X-Men Evolution: Not so Untouchable

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, yeah, I’m actually going with that as my title here, lol. Anyways, let’s just imagine this being set somewhere in the show before mutants became known to the world.





	X-Men Evolution: Not so Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** So, yeah, I’m actually going with that as my title here, lol. Anyways, let’s just imagine this being set somewhere in the show before mutants became known to the world.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Bayville High School, a school that unknowingly had had a number of mutants attending it and sometimes using it as a battleground. But rest assured, it still functioned just fine as a normal school presently. With people not even knowing about mutants yet, students largely just did what school students do.

In other words, socializing, pursuing petty rivalries, romancing, getting into trouble, occasionally finding time to learn something, and getting up to mischief.

Speaking of the latter activity, one Kitty Pryde, codename Shadowcat, decided that today would be a good enough day for exactly that.

A slender and petite girl with her long brown hair in a ponytail, the girl in baggy brown cargo pants and a light blue shirt that bared her midriff could hardly be viewed as a threat. her somewhat ditzy nature helped with that helpless image. Unless, of course, you knew about her ability to phase herself and anything she touches through solid matter. Useful, especially considering the intended target of her mischief.

Scanning the halls, the spotted said target entering the girl’s restroom and, having not seen anyone else go in there yet, smiled. “Alright Rogue let’s see if we can add some color to that pale face of yours.”

Rogue; how to accurately describe the pale, gothic girl…

Well, starting with the physical, she possessed short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front. Her grey eyes went well with her skin and her attire usually consisted of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt, black leggings, thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists.

Oh, and black gloves. She kind of needed those given the devastating affects her powers had on people when she makes skin to skin contact with them.

That also being the reason behind Kitty adding a pair of silky thin, pink gloves to her wardrobe today. Safety first!

Following the gothic and short-tempered girl into the bathroom and seeing her reapplying some makeup around her left eye where it had somehow gotten smudged, Kitty stepped up to the mirror beside her and pretending to be checking out her own makeup. “Hey Rogue.”

“Hey _yaself._ ” she drawled in her southern accent. “Any reason yer checkin’ out your face so much?”

“Just making sure nothing’s smudged.” Rogue just hummed in response. Finished, the goth pocketed her eye makeup and turned to started walking towards the door.

That was when Kitty struck.

While her dark-themed friend was still within reach, Kitty quickly reached out her hand and pinched her thumb and index finger on the bottom of Rogue’s skirt. Activating her powers before any sort of tug could occur, Kitty phased the skirt off of her before the goth could notice anything.

Kitty had to bite down on her lip to keep from making any noise at the sight of Rogue, sans skirt, swaying her hips as she walked up to and opened the bathroom door.

The goth’s leggings were thin enough around her tight, developed booty that you could easily see the pink fabric of her panties showing through.

As the girl left the bathroom, Kitty finally allowed herself a short giggle before phasing into the wall to wait.

-

Rogue didn’t notice the faint breeze around her hips as she left the bathroom.

She did, however, start to notice when people began to stare at her while trying to stifle her laughter.

When she saw someone pointing a phone at her, most likely with the camera function on, she decided enough was enough. “Alright, what’s goin' on?!”

Her apparent obliviousness set off some more open laughter, but one boy at least had the decency to point at her hips in answer. Rogue’s gaze turned down and…

“AAHH!” Frantically covering herself with her hands as her pink began to fill up her pale face, the X-Girl rushed back into the girl’s restroom, slamming its entrance shut behind her. “KITTY! _Aah_ know this is your doin!’ Where’s _mah_ skirt?”

Getting down to her knees, Rogue bent over and quickly looked under the stalls. This, unfortunately, made her easy prey when Kitty phased out of the wall behind her and grabbed onto the waistband peeking just above Rogue’s leggings. “WEDGIE!”

“AhaHOW!” Rogue’s body locked up and her jaw hung open as Kitty pulled on her pink granny panties. Although the little thing wasn’t too strong, Rogue’s delectable buttocks could be considered, to some, a weak spot. “Ughhh… Kittyyyyyyy, staaahhhhp!”

“Like, if you say so.” Jerking the panties to the side and making Rogue whimper while clenching her tight cheeks around the fabric invading her crack, Kitty phased the fabric into the stall door itself, trapping her.

“Ugh, not what I meant!” Angrily, Rogue tried to lunge at the girl, squeaking as the action sunk her panties deeper in between her cheeks. “Nyee!” And also largely pointless since her intended target just went intangible. Taking a breath, Rogue glared viciously at her roommate. “Let me outta this. Right. Now!”

Showing some mercy, Kitty walked through Rogue and free her panties from the door but kept herself intangible to avoid Rogue’s inevitable swipes at her. “Oh, and I put your skirt in locker if you wanna get it back.”

“That’s on the other side _uh_ the school!” Rogue’s face was going from pink to red just thinking about the walk.

“I know.” Kitty said as she left the bathroom, leaving a fuming and bested Rogue behind.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758818267']=[] 


End file.
